


[ART] for "don't let go (you're not going to fall)"

by Kangofu_CB



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, WinterHawk Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Art for Arson's delightful fic, the premise of which is "What if Bucky didn't fall?" aka - Bucky Barnes gets dug out of the ice with Captain America, and meets Clint Barton!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	[ART] for "don't let go (you're not going to fall)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [don't let go (you're not going to fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291160) by [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Arson for writing a delightful fic, helping to make sure this art turned out just right for their words, and being patient with me throughout it all! I hope this turned out just how you pictured!
> 
> And in case you were wondering his shirt says "When in doubt" and in ASL "fingerspell it out"!


End file.
